Waiting for You
by broom
Summary: Songfic. "Shiver" by Coldplay. Draco always liked Hermione. Dance at the 7th year ball. A scene in the Platform 9 3/4 coffee shop. What more could you want? R/R


A/N: Okay! I used the song "Shiver" By Coldplay. Coldplay is the best! I love their songs. I have to thank Butterscotch Duck for letting me know about that song. I hope you enjoy the story. It's a bit fluffy. Oh yeah… it sounds cooler when you download "Shiver" and put it on repeat. I hope you enjoy… Flamers are not welcome. Read and Review if you liked it.

**Waiting for You**

**_A short story by Broom_**

Seventh year. Draco cast his eyes around the potions classroom. A ball was to come up for all seventh years, since graduation was coming up soon. He of course, hadn't found a date yet. Well, he _did_ find someone. He didn't know if he would even ask her. 'No way in hell' Draco thought. He already knew her answer. He turned to look at her. Hermione Granger sat with her friends, chatting and talking.

_So I looked in your direction,  
But you paid me no attention, do you._  
  


He watched as she laughed along with her friends. She had a beautiful smile that would make a thunderstorm stop, and make the sun come out. _For a mudblood._ One of Draco's voices warned in his head. He shook the thoughts away.

Hermione looked up at the board. "Okay Lavender. We've got everything except for the werewolf teeth." She looked around on their desk. Professor Snape had put everything out.  
"Hmm. I'll go ask the Professor for some." She got up from her desk.

Draco saw from the corner of his eye Hermione walking up the aisle. He felt like this could be his chance. She heard him talk to the Professor.

"...Professor Snape, we don't have any werewolf teeth."

"Well, maybe one of the students took it. Go ask one of them. One point from Gryffindor for not thinking."

"Erm...ok." Hermione said, walking away with a confused look on her face. _Hadn't__ he said earlier to ask him for help?_

Draco looked at his desk. He had already finished the potion with his partner Blaise Zambini. He found a small bottle with some werewolf teeth in it. "Here. We have some left over." He gave her the bottle.

Hermione looked at him with a confused look. "Thanks...Draco. You didn't poison it or anything."

Draco's heart froze into ice. He would always be the arrogant Slytherin to her. Always Malfoy. 

"I wish. But I'd get points taken off. Just take it mudblood." He scowled and looked away.

Hermione snatched the little bottle and walked back to her chair. "Stupid git." She muttered.

_I know you don't listen to me.  
'cause you say you see straight through me, don't you._  
  


Draco woke up. Today was the day of the ball. He had asked Pansy Parkinson out for the ball. He made no hurry to get up from bed, since it was a Saturday. He slowly got up after five minutes of laying down and changed into some casual clothes, putting on his house robe and pinning his prefect badge on. He decided he was going to take a trip to the library.

  
_On and on from the moment I wake,  
To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,_

He saw her all alone, looking at a new book. He didn't know why he came anymore. She hated him, or at least her friends did. He...was supposed to hate her. At least she thought he did. He was about to approach her but one of her friends came up to the table. He left quickly.

  
_I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you care._  
  
  


That night at the ball, Draco met up with Pansy. She looked beautiful, but when he saw Hermione come out linked arms with Ron, there was no chance against her. Hermione looked extraordinary, with a long red dress adorned with lace at her bosom. She wore just enough makeup and her hair was down, a little wavier then ever.

"Draco, do you want to dance?" Pansy said.

"Of course milady." Draco smiled, kissing the back of her hand. Pansy was always a nice, and understanding person. She had grown from the 'pug-faced' girl everyone once knew. She knew Draco wasn't the one for her, she had her eyes set on a 6th year. But only their year could attend the ball, so they had ended up together. With one hand Draco held her waist and with the other, her hand. He saw Ron and Hermione come out on the dance floor. He kept his eyes on her for a moment.

"I know you like her Draco." Pansy replied quietly. "I've seen the way you look at her."

Draco looked at her. "I'm sorry Pansy."

"It's okay Draco." She smiled. "We all want what we can't have."

"But..." Draco started. "I want her more then anything. Anything in the world."

"Then tell her." Pansy stated, as if it were nothing. "Tell her that. If she says no, it is her loss. You are great person, maybe a little under the weather around certain people, but I know you can be more then an 'arrogant Slytherin' as they say."

"Thank you Pansy." Draco kissed her cheek as they flew around the dance floor. The song ended, and they went to a table.

"I'll go get some drinks." Draco said to Pansy. He turned to leave, but she held his arm.

"No, you are going over to that table over there." She pointed to the one sitting the lonely red-dressed girl. "And tell _her_." She spoke quietly.

Draco shook his head. "No."

Pansy stood up from her seat. "At least ask her to dance."

Draco laughed. "Fine. But if I come back humiliated then you might as well."

Pansy smiled. "See? It's a win-win situation."

Draco walked up to Hermione, who was sitting all alone at a table. "Nice night isn't it?" He spoke up.

Hermione looked up and saw him. "Yes, I suppose it is." She replied, trying to be civil.

"Do you care to dance? I wouldn't want to leave a beautiful girl such as yourself alone at a table." Draco spoke, smiling.

Hermione looked at him, but hid her confused emotions. "Sure." She said. She wasn't sure it was a joke, but she decided to do the unreal: Trust Draco Malfoy.

_Did she want me to change?  
But I change for good._

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Hermione said ask they danced, her hand resting lightly on his strong shoulder.

"Everything. You look beautiful tonight, Hermione." He breathed in her ear.

She stepped back a little. "This isn't a joke right?"

Draco laughed. "Is everything a joke to you? No this isn't. I just wanted to have a dance with one of the most beautiful classmates of mine."

_  
And I want you to know.  
That you always get your way,  
I wanted to say,_  
  


"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Draco." Hermione said, releasing grip from Draco's hand, worrying him that she would leave. "I...I've always thought everything you said was to be mean. I never trusted you."

Draco gripped her hand tighter. "Its alright. I put on a mood most of the time. I'm not exactly civil to you. I don't look like a very trustworthy person." Draco hesitated. "I wanted more then just to dance with you tonight. I wanted to tell you something."

  
_On and on from the moment I wake,  
To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,_

_I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you care._

  
  


Hermione looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

Draco hesitated. He decided not to do it. He saw Ron from the corner of his eye. "I just wanted to say --and I'm not joking, that everything I've ever done to you, _everything_ I am sorry for all of that. I was being a stupid git and I'm still a stupid git and I need to change."

Hermione looked at him and smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I forgive you Draco Malfoy."

Ron walked up to the two. Draco looked at him and gave him a nod. "Can I cut in Mister Malfoy."

Draco smiled, hearing a new song intervene with the old. "Of course. I know you too want to dance with this beautiful lady."

Hermione laughed. "Goodbye Draco."

  
_Don't you Shiver? Shiver, Shiver  
  
I'll always be waiting for you,  
So you know how much I need ya,_

Draco felt like that would be only time she would ever _really see him. He walked back up to Pansy and smiled. "I didn't tell her."_

Pansy nodded. "At least you got a dance."

Draco laughed. "Well I'd like a couple more from one of the most beautiful slytherins I've every known."

Draco sat alone in a coffee house at Platform 9 3/4 Kings Cross Station. He sipped his coffee quietly, reading the Daily Prophet. It had been five years since had seen Hermione. It had been five years since Lord Voldemort's fall. It had been five years since he had seen his Dad, Lucious Malfoy. He was captured and sent to Azkaban. His mother was back at home, living a freer life.

The door to the coffee house chimed, signaling another customer. Draco looked up, and saw _her_.

Her of course, being a person he hadn't seen in five years. Hermione Granger.

"One small Latte please." Hermione spoke, dropping some sickels on the counter. "Thank you." She said taking the latte in one hand, and her book in the other, walking to a table right by Draco.

_  
But you never even see me, do you?_

_  
And this is my final chance of getting you.  
  
_

"Well, fancy seeing you here." Draco smiled kindly at Hermione.

Hermione looked up from her book, sipping her coffee. "Draco Malfoy. Wow. It has been a while. You look...different."

"And you look beautiful." Draco said.

Hermione blushed. "Come sit here." She spoke, patting a chair next to her.

Draco took his newspaper and coffee, sitting in the chair next to her. "So how is your life?"

Hermione sighed. "Its fine. I'm working at the Ministry. I heard you were too."

"Oh really? What line of division?"

"I'm on the Committee for Experimental Charms. Aren't you in the Department of International Magic Cooperation?"

"Well looks like Hermione here did her homework. I'm not surprised."

"Well, it paid off didn't it?" She smiled.

_  
On and on from the moment I wake....  
Did she want me to change?..._

Draco was about to speak when:

  
"Oh gosh, look at the time. I have a train to catch. I'll see you sometime Draco. Owl me." Hermione took her things and jumped off from her chair.

"Hermione, wait-" Draco ran out of the coffee house to get her.

_  
  
On and on from the moment I wake,  
To the moment I sleep,  
I'll be there by your side,  
Just you try and stop me,_

_I'll be waiting in line,  
Just to see if you care._

"Hermione!" Draco shouted. He saw someone turn around.

"Yes? I have about five minutes." Hermione looked at her watch.

"That night...remember 7th year? At the ball?" Draco said.

"Of course."

"I meant to tell you something else."

"Oh."

"Hermione... I, all these years... All these years I've watched you and Harry and Ron... I was always jealous. I knew you had a wonderful friendship with them. I knew that you and Ron had gone out for a few short years.... and,"

"Draco, could you please hurry? I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"I want to be yours." Draco started. "I want you to be mine. I want to hold you from the cold I want you and I to be together. Goddammit. Hermione, I've always wanted you. You have always been on my mind. Always.

_  
  
Sing it loud and clear.  
I'll always be waiting for you.   
Yeah I'll always be waiting for you._

"I don't care if you hate me right now, I don't care.... but just know that I always loved you. I love you. I want us to be together. However, I don't know what you want. Moreover, if I knew, I would try to help solve this but I can't._  
  
And it's you I see, but you don't see me.  
And it's you I hear, so loud and clear._

"I love you Hermione. I just had to tell you that." Draco said. He watched as the cold wind whipped into her hair.

Hermione just looked at him. "I have to go." She whispered, and went in the train. "Goodbye."

_  
I sing it loud and clear.  
And I'll always be waiting for you,._

He watched the train leave, never knowing what she felt. He went back inside the coffee house, taking his things, and putting on his coat. He emerged onto the steps of Platform 9 3/4. Then he had an idea. He walked up to the ticket booth.

"Excuse me sir? Where did the last train leave to?"

"Well, it went to Hogsmede. The next train comes in five minutes."

"Here." Draco dropped the right amount of money onto the countertop. "One ticket to that train."

"Of course."_  
  
  
_

_So I look in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention,  
And you know how much I need you,  
But you never even seen me.  
  
_

Draco walked out of the train, and stepped into Hogsmede. 'She wasn't going to be here, what were you thinking?' His mind said. Draco shook his head and started walking down to the stores. A small hand touched the back of his shoulder. He turned around to face Hermione.

"I waited for you. I didn't think you would come but I waited." Hermione said, looking away.

Draco looked at her silently. He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it. "I came looking for you. I didn't think you'd wait."

"Well that must mean something, we're both pessimists with optimistic consciences." Hermione laughed.

Draco smiled, before sweeping down and interrupting her giggles by silencing her with a kiss.__


End file.
